


Thunderbolt and Lightning

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa and Alex watch a thunderstorm roll in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderbolt and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Ships are all background stuff.

“There is a storm coming. Mostly lightning and thunder to start with, and then it will rain for…” Stormwarrior flicked his ear, eyes still closed. “Many hours.” He opened his eyes and whinnied happily.

“I wish you wouldn’t suddenly do that in the middle of a championship race,” said Louisa with a huff as time ran out and she failed.

“Sorry,” her fjord said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “I can’t control my power.”

“I know, it’s okay,” said Louisa, patting his neck. “Any hail in this storm?”

“Not in this one,” said Stormy. “So you can go outside and dance in it if you want.”

“Yay,” said Louisa with a grin. “Okay, boy, let’s go inform the Soulriders so they can change their plans accordingly.”

She rode from Firgrove to the winery, enjoying the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair. It would be a tangled mess by the time she got to the winery, but oh well.

“Hello, ladies,” she said as she rode up to the group of Soulriders. “Stormy has a storm forecast for you.”

“I know,” said Alex. “I can feel it too.” She grinned.

“Of course you have some kind of sixth sense when it comes to storms,” said Louisa with a laugh. “What, can your breasts always tell when it’s raining or something?”

“No,” said Alex, giggling. “We should watch that movie.”

“We totally should,” Louisa agreed.

When the movie was over, the storm arrived. Louisa joined Alex on the roof of the manor, leaning against the railing and watching the lightning flicker in the distance.

“Do you like storms?” asked Alex, noticing the excited gleam in her eyes.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “They’re exciting. Well, when they don’t destroy everything. And when I know dad’s not out in them.” She’d texted him the warning about the storm before watching the movie.

“I’m glad you like my storms,” said Alex.

“Your storms?” asked Louisa. “What, you can control the weather now?”

“Nah, I’m just kidding,” said Alex, and laughed. “Be cool if I could though. But I can feel them. It feels amazing.” She smiled.

“Amazing how?” asked Louisa.

“Not amazing the way moving stars makes Lisa feel,” said Alex, poking her shoulder. “Just this feeling of so much power.”

“Like how I feel when I use the magic wand and the Light,” said Louisa.

“Yeah, like the magic wand,” said Alex. She snickered. “It’s still funny that you call it that.”

“I just call it as I see it,” said Louisa. The sound of thunder reached them on the wind, and she stiffened in excitement. She could see rain starting to fall in the distance too.

“You look like an overexcited puppy,” said Alex, laughing.

“Storms are exciting,” said Louisa. “Especially the lightning.”

“I’m still not sure whether or not you’re flirting with me on purpose,” said Alex.

“It’s fun,” said Louisa. “And there’s no harm in it. I’m taken, you’re taken, nothing’s going to come of it.”

“If you say so,” said Alex.

They stayed like that, staring out at the coming storm while the wind blew their hair back, until finally the rain reached the manor. And then Louisa tilted her head back and held out her arms, thrilling in the touch of cold rain on her skin.


End file.
